The Kingdom Hearts Effect
by nathan.hunt13
Summary: When Sora was 14-18, he went on an Adventure saving multiple worlds and universe at least six times. And that was the recorded times Sora did save. Now Sora is 21 years old, and he could finally visit worlds without the need of his friends as much. Sora also been to worlds unheard. would be tougher than 13 Xehanorts and 7 Lingering Wills multiplied!


Chapter one: new Universe

When Sora was 14-18, he went on an Adventure saving multiple worlds and universe at least six times. And that was the recorded times Sora did save. Now Sora is 21 years old, and he could finally visit worlds without the need of his friends as much. Sora also visited other worlds that were unheard of before. On Sora's current mission, Yen Sid asked him to check an anomaly near Traverse Town.

So Sora did travel to Traverse Town, seeing a mysterious massive object. It looked like a sword, dwarfed the gummi ship, and had a circular hole. Sora must have done something because he approached with his gummi ship, the circular hole was spinning fast! 21-year-old Sora couldn't pull away then *whoosh*. Sora's ship speeded faster then the gummi ship could ever go Sora's ship was breaking apart piece by piece. Luckily Sora's gummy ship stopped at Eden Prime. It was not like any planet Sora has seen. Instead of a world, Sora could see five other worlds, and they all looked the same to Sora.

Suddenly, Sora's ship gave up the ghost and started to descend fast towards the nearest planet. Once it reached the atmosphere, the cockpit breaks apart to nothing Sora was falling and reach terminal velocity in two seconds, but for Sora, this fall wouldn't kill him as long as he was ready for impact.

Meanwhile, Commander Shepard had gotten the Prothean Beacon when one of her teammates moved closer to it activated. Commander Shepard pushed her teammate away, got caught lifting Shepard. Then out of nowhere, a human-sized meteor crashed and pushed Shepard away, then the beacon exploded, sending the meteor five feet. Sora passes out, leaving a confused Shepard. She picked up the person that was the meteor Kaden called Joker to pick them up.

Shepard put down the boy at the med-bay bed. Now since Shepard's team was out of danger, she looked at the boy carefully. He looked weird like from a kids game, yellow shoes that are way too big, a jacket looking from the 21st century, and to top it off, he had a giant key which looked harmless, but despite looking like a blunt weapon but is sharp. When Shepard asked to scan the key, it was old like older then Protheans! Unfortunately, Shepard would have to wait for the boy to wake up.

Meanwhile, Sora's mind, he was having visions of death and destruction. Sora woke up sweating. The first thing Sora sees is the walls it kind of looks Sci-fi-ish. It looked baren. Sora was lost in thought when an old lady talked to Sora.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Chakwas, and I need you to answer a couple of questions." Dr. Chakwas said.

"Hi, I'm Sora! And I'll answer as best as I can." Sora said.

"Your age?"

"21, and where are I?" Sora said.

"You are on the Normandy, heading towards the Citadel. Now I notice some rapid eye movement and heavy breathing, both signs pointing to lucid dreaming. What did you see?" Dr. Chakwas asked.

"I'm not sure, but there were screams of despair and death," Sora said, putting his hands behind his head.

"I will put it on file." Dr. Chakwas said as an armored person entered, and Chakwas notice. "Ah, Commander Shepard, wanted to check up on Sora? I'm sure you have questions."

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Sora," Shepard said.

"Like what?" Sora asked.

"Like that key. Being older than the Protheans." the commander said, pointing at Sora's Keyblade.

"I'm not sure what are Protheans, but that is my keyblade," Sora said, summing the keyblade appearing to Sora's hand. Commander Shepard pointed her gun at Sora, thinking he was going to attack. Sora noticed this and returned his keyblade to his heart. Shepard hesitated but eventually put her weapon down.

"What did you just do?" Commander Shepard.

"I summoned it to me until I notice that you had a gun on me, then I returned it to my heart," Sora said.

"Summoned it? Make some sense!" Commander said.

"I am sorry, Yen Sid. Can you two make a promise to not tell another soul about what I'm going to tell you?" Sora asked.

Commander Shepard was confused but agreed.

"There are other worlds than yours," Sora said.

"That's it? It's been common knowledge since the end of the 21st century. Now tell me what the real reason is." Shepard said, crossing her arms.

"What? What about the world order? Do you tell the inhabitants of that world that you are from another world?" Sora asked.

"We meet aliens I think the 'world order' has been broken for a long time and you are not helping your case." Commander Shepard said.

"Would you believe me that I'm friends with a duck and a dog?" Sora asked, hoping that shepherd would believe him.

"Not really," Shepard said. Darn it, Sora thought.

"Here are pictures of my friends," Sora said, pulling out his gummi phone, which Shepard was baffled at the outdated phone, and Sora showed pictures of an anthropomorphic duck and dog.

Commander Shepard raises an eyebrow and says, "They are your friends? Okay, that still doesn't explain why you fell out of the sky on Eden Prime."

"Oh, that is easy; my ship got destroyed by a massive looking sword. By the way, are you the one piloted the squid ship?" Sora asked.

"What squid ship?" Shepard asked.

"The squid ship I saw leaving the world before my ship broken in pieces," Sora said.

"Do you mean these pieces?" Shepherd asked, showing a mini cockpit with chairs and steering mechanisms.

"My cockpit! Hey, thanks for finding it." Sora said, pocketing the cockpit.

"You want to restate that because that's way too small for you," Shepherd said.

"Oh, you see, gummi ships can shrink in size with ease in the size of your palm or grow as the size of a spaceship," Sora said it is common knowledge.

"I'm not sure what the heck you are talking about, but you haven't given me any reason to mistrust you yet, anyways, my team and I need you to make a statement at the Citadel," Shepard said as Hackett came in.

"How the boy, Shepard?" Hackett asked.

"Hey, don't talk like I'm not here. Hi, I'm Sora!" Sora said, rubbing his head.

"I'm Admiral Hackett, and I need you, whatever you saw on the prothean beacon, it could have been a blueprint for a weapon of mass destruction, I don't know, but until then you have to stay with us," Hackett said.

"Alright, I'm not sure if I can help, but I know when it comes to my dreams is never to ignore them," Sora said.

"What do you mean never to ignore your dreams?" Shepherd asked.

"The best way I can explain it is that if I ignore my dreams, I ignore my heart, and the only thing keeping me from not wielding the keyblade is my dreams anchoring it to my heart," Sora said.

"So to be clear, your weapon is a giant key called the keyblade, your gummi ship can shrink in size of your palm, you are friends with an anthropomorphic duck and dog, and your dreams 'anchors' the keyblade to your heart so that you can wield it anything else i forgot?" Shepherd asked.

"Yeah, I have magic spells, forms, summons, switch keyblades, and other stuff that i can't use unless my keyblade 'demes' the situation is necessary to use it," Sora said.

"So a one-person army. Right?" Shepherd asked, slowly getting a migraine.

"Believe me when I say that not true, and if you saw my enemies, they are astronomically more powerful than me, and I still struggle to defeat them," Sora said.

"Great, thanks for the heads up," Shepherd said.

"Hackett, we're at the Citadel," Joker said.

"Who's that?" Sora asked.

"That's Joker, our pilot. Sora comes on," Shepard said.

Sora and Shepard head towards the cockpit, seeing the pilot Sora says, "Hi Joker, I'm Sora."

"Woah, you must be the boy that fell," Joker said.

"Why do people call me, boy? I'm 21, but I noticed that you don't move your legs often, Joker," Sora said.

"Sora, don't you know that I have brittle bones. One wrong step and I can't move." Joker said.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know. I don't want to be rude, but I could fix your legs if you want." Sora said.

"You can?" Joker asked, which piqued Shepard's interest.

"Yeah, I have a spell for it. Curga!" Sora said as green bells surrounded Joker. Then the bells disappeared.

"Now you can walk," Sora said as Joker walked like he didn't have brittle bones, and Shepard was baffled.

"Whatever you did, thank you," Joker said.

"Hakuna Matata," Sora said.

"Who a yotta?" Joker asked.

"Hakuna Matata, it means no worries," Sora said.

"Okay? Well, we're at the Citadel, docking at 422." Joker said.

Sora and Shepard walked out, and Shepard asked, "What the heck did you do?"

"Curga is one of my spells; usually, it is for healing wounds, but I later found out that it can do more than healing wounds. It could heal problems such as brittle bones. The one downside it takes all my magic for five minutes before I can use it again until then, no magic." Sora said.

"What others you got?" Shepard asked.

"Fire, blizzard, aero, cure, gravity, sleep, thunder, and my newest three spells Force, waking, and song. That is just all my spells." Sora said.

"Woah! You might want to not say that to everyone who asks." Shepard said.

"Yeah, I have over trusting issues, as I like to make friends whenever I can. I'll be more careful next time. By the way, do you want me to change into less suspicious clothing?" Sora asked.

"I don't think we have shoes to fit in your size, so unless you can use your 'magic' to change, then no," Shepherd said.

"I can, but these clothes help me survive dangerous planets, by changing my form to suit the planet, in simple terms, I can turn into a merman when I'm in the water," Sora said.

"Does it works in space?" Shepherd asked.

"Yes, it does. Even better, I can change me and three others into merpeople if we need to go underwater, but it works weird if you are not a human." Sora said.

"What do you mean works weird if you are not a human?" shepherd asked.

"Like Donald Duck, my duck friend changes into a duck-octopus, and Goofy that's the dog turns into a sea turtle-dog," Sora said.

"Good to know, so are you ready to meet the Counsel?" Shepherd asked.

"Yeah, let's go!" Sora said cheerily as ever unknowing that this would be tougher than 13 Xehanort's and 7 Lingering Wills multiplied!

* * *

**Author note:** if anyone wants to try to make a better intro than this then go-ahead. At least I tried.


End file.
